<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogue: From The Shadows by JustPonyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376501">Rogue: From The Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy'>JustPonyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Animals, Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Future, Guns, Humans, M/M, Outer Space, War, Warzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, decades after humans mastered space travel, an insurrection arises in a nearby galaxy cluster known as 'The Saber'. The forcefully imposed government, The Imperials, sought out to crush the rebellion by hiring Rogues. Professional mercenaries who owe no loyalty to anyone. Until someone discovers the Imperial's Achilles heel, a way to destroy them and liberate The Saber.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>A tall human in scrubs faced away from the examination table behind him, pulling on a pair of blue latex gloves before turning to face it. He was in his late 40s, his ageing apparent by the wrinkles and lines in his face visible where his face mask did not prevent it. His brown hair that poked out from underneath his cap streaked with white and grey.</p><p> </p><p>On the table before him sat a small, stone grey rabbit boy only clad in a hospital gown. He shivered as he glanced nervously around the room, nearly hyperventilating. The lights felt too bright, the room seemed to tilt and swirl. His mind felt like a constantly swirling soup, his thoughts refused to stay coherent and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” The human repeated once more with a little more force.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit flinched, drawing himself away from the human. “I… Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry, you are safe here. Now, how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit squinted his eyes in an attempt to focus, “I feel, I feel sick…”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor grabbed a chart that seemed to manifest out of nowhere. On closer inspection, it seemed to be an invisible tablet of text. A searing pain burned across the rabbit’s skull.</p><p> </p><p>“My head…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… Unexpected.” The doctor walked over to the wall and pressed the intercom, “Doctor L, send the wolves to retrieve the subject. They are ready for flash cloning.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-sub…”</p><p> </p><p>The human began to turn back to the rabbit only to see him half standing, half leaning against the examination table with a scalpel in his hands. Tears of pain rolling down the mammal’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know who you are. Stay,” He slid down onto the floor against the table, “Stay away from me…”</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit slumped against the floor eyes held shut and scalpel clutched weakly in their hands, the human shook his head before turning his head as the room door opened revealing four armoured wolf morphs in the doorway. The rabbit’s energy seemed renewed as his eyes widened at the sight of the predators, he scrambled across the floor to the other end of the room clawing at the wall. They quickly approached him before the lead wolf attempted to grab him, the rabbit pulled back his foot and shot it out clocking the wolf square in the jaw with an audible crack. His head snapped back before he snarled at the small mammal and approaching menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah! Handle him <em>gently</em>,” The doctor called.</p><p> </p><p>The lead wolf huffed as he pinned down the rabbit’s legs. In a panic, he began trying to stab the wolves who began to restrain the flailing bunny.</p><p> </p><p>The other three wolves removed the blade from his hands and the fourth forced his arms into a straitjacket, then handcuffed his feet together watching the fight slowly fizzle out as he began to tire himself out with his frantic thrashing about.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now take him back to the pod.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
A hyena hustled down the street in the dark as a light rain fell, throwing a glare in the direction of anyone who looked as if they would even think to walk his way. He stuck to the streetlights and kept his head down, the last thing he wanted was an unnecessary altercation. On an ordinary night, he might have hidden in the shadows, preferring not to be seen. He hated the Inner Ring; the abundance of pompous and self-important rich assholes meant more security. More security meant Imperials, and Imperials meant trouble. Imps <em>always</em> made things more difficult. They cared little for anyone's actual safety and more for padding their pockets. They were easily paid off and would gladly look the other way for the right amount of coin. The armed soldiers in the street are what made him cautious, he was not about to get complacent, so long as none of them stopped him he would be alright.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turning a corner, he flicked the water off his black leather jacket and popped the collar up, his boots clicking with every step. His destination was in sight, 'The Dynasty'. A black sign with neon-lit yellow letters on a stark white building with glass doors and a massive, opaque, circular window at the top level. He was familiar with the place but hated being there, it felt too upper class. This put a smile on his face but was quickly replaced with a frown as he remembered the frantic call, he had received it only mere hours ago. He ran a hand through his soaked ginger hair laying his mane back flat, he did so purely of a calming habit, the last thing he needed was a courser tailing him and running his ID.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yami, chill- slow down, what the hell are you talking about?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The hyena set his revolver down on his bedside table, as he had been cleaning the weapon. But the sound of the hushed voice on the other end made him nervous, was something wrong? He sat up straighter, more alert now.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kota, I got something big. I don't care what you gotta do, but I need you down at Dynasty ASAP. We need to talk, business."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't we meet in the Outskirts? Fewer Imps and it's safer."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>An exasperated sigh was the response, which was to be expected. There was no arguing with Yamira. "Trust me, you won't want to be there. Now get your ass here. Don't tell anyone and trust nobody."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he could get another word in edgewise, she had already hung up.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As far as he knew, nothing spooked Yamira and knowing now that something could get to even the strongest mind was intimidating although he would never admit it. It had to be important.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had to be.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he knew it, he was in front of the nightclub's glass doors with golden trim. Knowing her it was probably real gold or something close to it, she was never one to skip on quality. With a deep breath, he patted the holster on his thigh and marched into the crowded venue. Under normal circumstances, Dynasty was a strictly 'No-Iron' policy, but this was not normal circumstances, and he was not leaving his piece at home. Upon entry, the strong smell of alcohol and smoke among other smells hit him. As nice as this place was from the outside, nobody would guess that Dynasty was a strip club. As a matter of fact, one of the few that existed in the Maelstrom Helix. Under ordinary circumstances, such an establishment would have been illegal. But Yamira's father had connections, those connections all served a purpose that even Dakota was not going to pry about, and the place kept the Imperials away, serving as a money maker and a haven. Acting as a holy ground almost. Often, fixers and mercs could be found milling about or sharing a booth. It was a mutual safe zone, meaning no blasting anybody on the premises. For a bunch of crazy mercenaries and paid assassins, they followed the rule with no issues or arguments. It made things easier to meet without worrying about a messy Imperial sting or a rival shootout. Kota swam through the crowd of drunken patrons with a look of disgust as dim lights flashed, music boomed, and bodies moved. He would never understand how Yami could stomach a place like this.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After what had to be 15 minutes of pushing through people, the hyena made it across the main floor and up a flight of stairs to the VIP level, making his way over to a door where a massive polar bear in an expensive suit armed with an automatic rifle stood. The weapon in his massive paws had the name 'Yuri' scratched into it. The gun looked like a toy in his hands, Kota knew that in a fight he really did not need a weapon as the bear was already plenty dangerous as is. They both knew each other, but he knew that Yuri had a job to do with no exceptions.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just as he moved to block Kota's path to the door behind him, Kota flashed him a golden medallion. "Yamira called me in. It's important, Yuri."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The guard wordlessly stepped aside and opened the door. The hyena was met with a room hazy with a thin layer of smoke, the culprit stood in front of a massive glass window behind a desk that overlooked part of the Inner Helix. He stifled a cough, he really needed to get her out of smoking. Large bookshelves with books of varying ages lined the walls on each side and a dark wood wine rack sat by the door fully stocked. The figure motions for him to take a seat, once he did the stark white wolf stepped out of the silhouetting light from the window and sat on the edge of the desk. The wolf was dressed lavishly in a black suit with a black tie, taking two more long drags off the cigar before slowly putting it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey skipper,” Smoke billowed out of her maw like a dragon, “Took you long enough. Yuri didn’t give you any trouble-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alright, cut the shit," Kota lightly tapped his foot worry tinged his voice, "What's the 411? It's gotta be serious if you called me to come through Inner. Considering all trouble that’s been brewing."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The wolf's electric blue eyes locked onto the hyena's golden-green, in her hand a small disk-shaped object and a glass in the other with a golden liquid inside. She began tossing it up and down as she paced back and forth as if looking for the right words, swishing around her drink around.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell is that?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her synthetic deep female voice almost sounded nervous, "My info guy, you know him, right? Our contract supplier."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Please don't tell me you called me up for a contract?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Were it so simple, my organic friend? You see I had this thing show up here a few days ago, I've been messing with it for a bit. I figured it was a gun part I ordered or a secret message from the Truth. But apparently, it is some type of message; however, you're going to like this... Probably."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wait a minute. You played it already?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, a little bit. Just to make sure it wasn't a bomb or anything."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yamira lumbered past the seated hyena morph and tossed the object on the floor. The instant it contacted the floor it opened and projected a hologram, an image seemed to flicker but it seemed corrupted as it only displays static. Kota nodded at the wolf and the video played. The static was replaced by a shield icon, Kota opened his mouth but instantly shut it as a voice started.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My name is... My name is not important. But you will refer to me as Epsilon. I have a job for the mercenary known as K0TA and his synthetic associate, Yami. But realize that if you take this task you will be putting your life in serious peril. Do understand the importance of anonymity, as if your identities are discovered you will be executed as this is treasonous, no trial, nothing. The High Council will make you disappear, nobody will come looking for you. You can never return to your normal lives. Because I know how to take down the Imperials, after all, I am one of them." Kota takes a glance at Yamira, who is completely entranced by the message. A sigh is released, "At this point in the message, it is assumed you have already accepted the task. I do not have much time, as I speak this is most certainly being tr-traced. I know how to cripple the Imperials and turn the tides of this civil war, how to let Earth really see their true colours. Maybe even get some justice done… But in order to do all that, you need to find me and my morph counterpart they keep us where they create all the freaks and such, you must take us to a place called The Kanter. Not too far from Maelstrom. I know this sounds fishy, but I can't do much more until you are further along. K0TA-"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Shield flickered and Yamira's eyes widened. Her hand went under the desk for a moment, "Shit! It's been tapped! We gotta get out of here."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You idiot! You didn't realize that the first time you watched it?!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, go to hell! I only listened to the first bit! Like skimming a letter from a cousin you hate!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The hyena smashed the small device under his boot cursing under his breath as a tapped device could only mean one thing, this had to be a setup. Imperials would hot on their tails. His ears perked as he heard glass shatter and turned to see Yami with her paw over a switch, he gave her a questioning glance as she flipped it. If she was having second thoughts it was far too late for that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck! </em>He thought angrily, <em>Shoulda known it was rigged from the start. Nobody sends recorded messages anymore.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They had to scuttle the place, it was a landmine of evidence of all the things they have done and held too much information. They turned toward the second bookcase as it moved revealing two black duffle bags, there was no turning back as they both took their respective bag. Dakota unclipped his revolver from his waist and began nervously twirling the gun around his index finger. Meanwhile, Yamira began priming the explosives and Dakota grew more and more impatient.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Can't you do this any faster? I'm gettin' antsy."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Trust me, this ain't a job you wanna rush..." She twisted the primer and smiled as the timer gave a clear clicking as the counter began, "Two minutes, then this place is a smoking crater. I only regret not being able to see how my old man rigged the charges in the place, I never could find the charges. Damn. I’m gonna miss this place. Bet you could see this from the citadel, always admired the old man's demolition work... Yuri will make sure everyone is out before then. It'll distract the Imps long enough for us to find our DZ, you didn't leave anything in the Outer, did you?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Not a trace, other than a nasty little brick of C12 at the hideout. Let's take the alleyways and keep a low profile- "<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A huge grin grew across Yamira's muzzle as they rushed down the stairs, he hated that smile. That <em>damned</em> smile. It gave him shivers. The last time he saw it they- no, <em>Yami</em> had blown up an Imperial outpost while he had still been inside, he had just narrowly escaped the blast. He barely got out with scorched fur. He swore she sometimes forgot he was not a cyborg.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I got something better. The Hellfire is preparing to riot tonight, they're done with trying the peaceful way to get what they want. We can use the cover of the riot to slip out practically undetected. Just a few blocks from here. That device gave me coordinates to an old safehouse. Seems this plan of theirs is well thought out, now shake a leg. It's gonna get messy, comrade." She burst out the back door back into the pouring rain with Dakota close behind, their boots clicking against the pavement occasionally hitting large puddles and the hyena keeping a hand close to his holster. He didn’t like how easily that rolled off her tongue, he never liked when Yami suggested something that <em>seemed</em> easy. It never turned out that way.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Explain again how this is a good idea to get in the middle of a civil war? I mean, I'm all for synth rights but you do realize that they'll think we're helping them?" Dakota launched himself over a chain-link fence.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His synth partner followed with little effort and a tone of defensiveness, "We ARE helping them... and ourselves. There is nothing wrong for fighting for what's right. Besides. You worry too much. Here we are. Waypoint is marked in your visor, get there by any means. We can't get caught here. Wait for my go."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dakota began taking his equipment out the bag and getting suited up. As his visor slid over his eyes it crackled to life with a light tap from his gloved hand, he glanced at Yamira and it gave her a bright blue outline. He strapped on his belt and loaded his ammunition into their respective pouches, shouldering his rifle expertly and twisting on the silencer and his ammo counter sparked to life in the bottom right of his visor. Stuffing a metal plate under his vest, he didn't want to take a bullet. The last thing in the bag was and engraved handgun, unlike the revolver on his hip that was shiny and new, this weapon was old.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sweetheart~ Sully'. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Really," Yamira glanced over at the hyena.</p><p> </p><p>"What," He shot back.</p><p> </p><p>"Two revolvers? Men and their guns…"</p><p> </p><p>"Says the one duelling semi-autos," His stern warning tone was enough to silence her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>The hyena gently ran his fingers along with the cold steel engraving with a reminiscent smile, the smile melted away back to a scowl as he holstered it across his back. Now was not the time for that, he glanced back at Yami and she began spinning her handguns she was dual-wielding. She returned his glance and held up five fingers and counted down.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The shouts from the street ahead of them grew louder as they echoed into the alleyway. It wouldn’t be long before violence broke out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Four.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They checked their ammo and ditched the now-empty bags. They’d served their purpose.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Three.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dakota planted his feet.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Two.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A massive explosion rocked the entire street and Dakota nearly lost his balance from the sheer shockwave as he shot out from the darkness and into the crowded street that erupted into a massive brawl. She had somehow screwed up the detonator, despite her claim of having a handle on it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dammit, Yami!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The synth darted out from cover before bursting down two Imperials with her pistols, "What did I tell you? You don't rush a demo job! Get over it! Just make your way to the DZ, I'll meet you there! Go! Go! Go!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dakota bellowed out a battle cry, "Let's do this!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yamira's distraction worked perfectly; as it seemed at least so far, as Dakota slipped by much of the crowd, indiscriminately unloading rounds into anyone who blocked his path. He had encountered little resistance as he advanced. Gunfire lit up the streets like a deadly game of flashlight tag. </p><p> </p><p>A rhino imperial bowled through a crowd with a human and tiger courser following close, the coursers drew energy blades from their hips and pointed them towards the protestors. The rhino held a grenade launcher loaded with tear gas and a riot shield, more than enough to repel the crowd, especially with the coursers. From the angle that Dakota was approaching from, he could flank and completely avoid them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or I could ‘accidentally’ catch those Imperials in the crossfire as collateral...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that thought, he jumped over the hood of a car, slamming a leg into the throat of the human courser completely crushing their windpipe before ripping off rapid bursts of his suppressed rifle into the face of the tiger dropping them just as quickly. This sent the protestors in a frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Viva</em> Revolution!" He shouted as the crowd mobbed the remaining rhino, overwhelming them easily and arming themselves and seeing his assistance fulfilled he got moving.</p><p> </p><p>About halfway to the zone marked on his map, Yamira's voice crackled through the communicator in his visor, her voice was full of static as he strained to hear her. He angrily tapped the visor, trying to clear the static.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Caref-... Heavy- mou- Rolling-...in- Cover-..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He did not have time to react as the asphalt at his feet exploded, launching him across the street and crashing into the roof of a nearby car. He swore and spat some blood out of his mouth, tumbling off the roof taking cover behind a car as the tank rolled down the street. His ears rang in protest of the noise and sudden movement, but he forced himself to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"-out of the street- BTR-!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a Stryker, it's much worse!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did they roll out the goddamn military?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Knowing full well his firearms would be basically useless against the armoured tank, he tucked his rifle under his arm and took off running dodging the explosive rounds that shredded nearby cars and buildings sending shrapnel flying about. The rumble of the tank began to fade but he kept his pace, not willing to take any chances. The last thing he wanted to do was run into that Stryker again. He dipped off the street into the safe darkness of the alley, his partner had not sounded too good a moment ago.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yamira? Yami, acknowledge?" He checked the waypoint and as far as his visor could tell, it said she had been through here... In fact, she was right where he was standing, but somehow 30 meters below the street? "Repeat your last? Yami, we don't have time for this, we gotta move. Sound off!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He heard another tank coming up the street and struggled to see as his visor began to malfunction, Kota took a defensive position in the alley, pointing his gun at the street. He took three steps backwards, but his feet met empty air midstep and plummeted into the abyss below him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>